Computing devices are able to store data and information that are exchanged with different applications operating on the computing device. For example, a computing device operating as part of or in conjunction with a telephone is able to maintain contact information for a number of people the user of the computing device calls. Information about payment accounts, photos, and other things are also able to be stored by computing devices. This information is able to be provided to various other applications that perform various functions.